


Yes Daddy

by cinnamonhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Boys in Skirts, BoyxBoy, Butt Plugs, Cake in schoolgirl lingerie, Cockrings, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Dom Michael, Double Penetration, Double sided dildo, Eating out, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Calum, Sub Luke, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonhood/pseuds/cinnamonhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum are caught breaking the rules and are punished by their daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to get as kinky as possible. This was requested by my friend Erin, her Instagram is @dildomashton

"But we would get caught" Luke argued, laying back onto the pillows. Calum had suggested they fuck after Luke told him he was horny.

"Not if we're quick" Calum retorted with his hands on his hips "Plus daddy Ashton and daddy Michael never give us any attention anymore"

"They've just been busy" Luke argued. He wasn't opposed to Calum's idea, just afraid of being caught and punished.

"They're across the street, eating. They won't be home for a while, and even if they are, we can act like we're asleep if they even decide to check on us"

"Alright fine" Luke agreed "But only because I'm tired of my hand"

Calum grinned, satisfied with himself for convincing the usually stubborn blonde.

He grabbed Luke by the hips and pulled him close

"Oh and by the way" he started, wetting his lips "I'm topping"

And Luke just groaned because he loves being dominated.

Calum pushed Luke down onto their bed, straddling his hips and grinding down rather harshly, causing Luke to let out an obscene moan.

"You like that, hm?" Calum teased, leaning down so his mouth was centimeters away from Luke's ear "You're such a little cockslut"

Calum began to undo Luke's pants, peeling them off his legs and mouthing at Luke's boner.

"Just get on with it" Luke said loudly

Calum chuckled "Impatient, are we?"

He put 3 fingers in front of Luke's mouth, "suck" he ordered, pushing them into Luke's wet heat.

Calum thrusted his fingers into Luke's mouth, making sure they were nice and wet before flipping Luke over, pulling down his boxers and spreading his cheeks.

He blew cool air over Luke's puckered hole "Such a pretty hole" he commented

Luke moaned and pushed his hips up in response

Calum laughed, plunging 2 fingers into Luke.

Luke moaned, "More Cal, please more ugh"

Calum obliged, plunging a third finger into the boy below him

After a few minutes of still, Luke spoke up

"I'm ready"

Calum then pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in roughly.

He eventually created a steady rhythm, causing a long string of loud moans to flow out of Luke's mouth.

His moans being so loud, they didn't hear knocking on the door.

Nor did they hear the door handle click.

"What the fuck!"

Calum abruptly stopped his movements, turning his head to face Michael, who was leaning against their doorframe with his arms crossed and a not-too-pleased look on his face.

"Ash, c'mere" Michael yelled behind his shoulder

Calum began to pull out of Luke when Michael stopped him

"No no, I want ash to see what you two were doing"

Ashton then came to the door, as if on cue

"Hey Mikey, whats-" he paused, looking at the two subs on the bed

Michael smirked, "I caught these sluts in this position"

"I think they need punishment, Michael. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah. I would" Michael said. He turned his head back to the two others "Why don't you two make yourselves nice and pretty for daddies, hm ?"

And it wasn't really much of a question, more of an order. But Luke and Calum grabbed their daddies favorite lingerie and their makeup bags, heading off to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was shut, Luke grumbled "This is all your fault, and now we're not going to be able to sit tomorrow"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" Calum smirked, pulling up his thigh-high

"Whatever" Luke grumbled, smoothing out his skirt and applying eyeliner and mascara with lipgloss, Calum following suit.

They finished up in the bathroom, exiting and shutting the door behind them. They were dressed in thigh-high stockings, short plaid skirts, black lace panties, white spaghetti strap crop tops with black lacy bras under, with black suspenders. They had topped off the look with black winged eyeliner, black waterproof mascara, and baby pink lipgloss.

"Schoolgirls" Ashton said, licking his lips "I like it"

"C'mere" Michael said, motioning them over with his finger

The boys nervously walked over to the two , kneeling down in front of them, as a display of respect.

"Ash, will you do the honors?" Michael smirked

"Of course Mikey" Ashton smiled sarcastically, pulling out a shiny black box.

He took off the lid, sifting around in the box until he got what he needed, handing something they couldn't quite make out to Michael, but keeping something in his hand.

"Go lay down on the bed" Ashton instructed. The boys didn't hesitate in going and laying down on the bed.

Ashton walked up to them, starting with Luke. He lifted up the boys skirt, pulling his panties down, letting the boys erection spring free.

Ashton slid the silicone cockring onto the boys length, Luke moaning at the tightness around his base. He then covered Luke's dick again, smoothing the skirt back out, and moving on to Calum doing the same to him.

Michael went over and sat on the edge of the bed "Over the edge of the bed now, you two are gonna get proper punishment"

The two subs scrambled up, leaning over the edge of the bed, while Ashton and Michael knelt on either side of the two.

Ashton was the first to rub over Luke's cheek "Such a pretty bum" he said

When he didn't get a response, Luke received a harsh slap on the cheek

"What do you say when daddy compliments you" Ashton said through gritted teeth, reaching up to grab Luke's hair.

Luke mentally face-palmed because he knew that rule all to well, and never broke it

"S-sorry daddy" he stammered out "Thank you daddy"

"Good boy" Ashton praised "shall we get on with it, then?" Ashton asked, turning his head in Michael's direction

"Yeah" Michael nodded, sending him an affirmative grin

Ashton shifted over to Calum, putting his hand on the small of Calum's back, steadying him.

Michael did the same to Luke, beginning to rub small circles over the boys ass.

Ashton send a small nod over to Michael. They both laid a harsh slap on both of the boys cheeks, both of the subs choking out a "One"

This continued on for 5 more, until Ashton spoke up

"I think I have something else for these two whores"

Ashton walked over to the closet, pulling out two spanking paddles, smirking at Michael.

Michael smiled, re-positioning himself so that he would have a better angle. Ashton handed him a paddle, continuing the boys spanking.

15 spanks later, Luke was a withering, crying mess while Calum was biting into the sheets, desperately trying not to make a sound.

The two doms looked over the boys, satisfied with their work

"Luke, hands and knees on the bed, Calum, you stand there" Michael said

He went to their black box, pulling out a dark blue object

"Since you two wanted to fuck each other oh so bad" he said with a smirk "Here"

He held up a long, double sided dildo. Luke had to contain his moans because fuck, that was hot.

Michael stalked over to Luke, putting the tip at his hole, circling the object around a few times before plunging it in.

"Come take the rest of it, whore" Michael spat at Calum

The boy did as told, climbing onto the bed and positioning himself so his hole was right on the tip of the other side. He pushed back, taking the rest of it in until he hit Michael's fist. Luke was the first to start moving, Calum following suit, and soon enough they had created a steady rhythm, fucking themselves on the object.

After 10 minutes if watching the two, Michael and Ashton decided to make things more interesting. They both got up, positioning themselves in front of the boys faces. Ashton in front of Luke and Michael in front of Calum.

"You're gonna let daddy's fuck your faces, take our loads like the dirty little whores you are" Ashton taunted. The boys knew better than to answer him, they just nodded and opened their mouths.

"Good boys" The doms praised

Ashton spread his precome on Luke's lips, Michael doing the same to Calum. And it took every ounce of strength the boys had to not lick it off and take the boys into their mouths.

Michael then grabbed Calum's hair forcing the boy onto his dick, Calum moaning at the taste, sending vibrations up Michael's spine. He then began to thrust in and out of the boy, causing him to gag when it hit the back of his throat.

"Taking daddy's cock so good, Princess" Michael praised

Ashton then began to match up with Michael's rhythm, roughly thrusting in and out of Luke's mouth.

"That's right Lukey, suck daddy's cock" Ashton said, using Luke's hair to push his head farther down onto his dick, causing Luke to choke and gag, eyes watering slightly

Ashton then sent a look to Michael, Michael getting the hint.

"Gonna let daddy come on your face princess?" Michael asked, pulling out of Calum, Ashton doing the same.

The two took themselves in their hands, pumping at a fast pace, coming not too long after all over the boys faces.

"You look so pretty with daddy's come all over your face" Ashton said, looking down at Luke's face. Luke nodded, licking up as much of Ashton's seed as he could manage, Calum following suit.

"Come on, slut" Michael said, harshly pulling Calum off of the dildo.

Ashton pulled the rest of it out of Luke at a painfully slow pace. He put it aside, going to grab the black box again.

Ashton sifted through the box until he found his vibrator. He went over to Michael, whispering something into his ear, Michael nodding.

Michael got in front of Luke, Ashton positioning his dick at Luke's hole. Michael nodded at Ashton before they both pushed into Luke.

Ashton then went to work the bright pink object into Luke's hole, pushing it in all the way, matching up his thrusts with the object.

Luke moaned around Michael, causing Michael to throw his head back and moan out in pleasure, thrusting his hips forward causing the boy to gag

Ashton then turned on the vibrations, Luke attempting to push back on it but was unable to due to the amount of dicks inside of him. They soon picked up a steady rhythm, both pounding into Luke, coming not too long after.

"Take daddies cocks so well" Ashton praised, pulling out of Luke, the dildo after. Luke then switched places with Calum, going to sit in a chair while achingly hard with a cockring on and watch Calum get spit roasted.

Calum nervously climbed onto the bed, getting into position with Ashton near his face and Michael positioned at his hole, vibrator in hand. Michael was first, pushing all of his dick into Calum's hole, working the vibrator in straight after. Ashton took this as the perfect time to push into Calum's mouth. He grabbed the boys hair, forcing him down to take more of his dick, Calum choking and spluttering around him, struggling to breathe out of his nose. Michael then turned on the vibrations, sending Calum into a state of euphoria.

"You like having cocks filling up both of your holes, huh" Michael taunted from behind, relentlessly pounding into Calum while still thrusting the vibrator in, matching his own pace. Calum just moaned around Ashton's dick in response, causing Ashton to start thrusting faster, desperately trying to catch his orgasm. Michael did the same, pounding the toy and himself faster and faster into the boy until he came, Ashton following suit. They both pulled out of the boy, motioning for Luke to come over to the bed and sit next to Calum, who had shifted himself so he was sitting up against the headboard.

"You two wanna come?" Ashton asked, smirking at how hard they were through their, now stained with precome, panties. The two nodded their heads violently, desperately wanting release from their aching hard-on's

"I think we should make them beg for it while we fuck their pretty holes" Michael smirked, turning to Ashton

Ashton nodded "What a good idea Michael" he said "I'll take Luke first" Ashton climbed over to the boy, slipping his panties off, but leaving the skirt. He lifted up his legs, pushing all the way in, hooking Luke's legs over his shoulders.

Michael and Calum assumed the same position, Michael pounding into Calum just as hard as Ashton.

Ashton leaned down near Luke's ear, licking the shell of it and whispering "Beg for it"

Luke whined loudly, "P-please daddy, wanna come from your fat cock inside my tight hole"

Ashton groaned "Who fucks your hole"

"Daddy Ashton and Daddy Michael" Luke groaned

"Louder"

"DADDY ASHTON AND DADDY MICHAEL" Luke screamed with his eyes clenched shut.

"Look at me when you come" Ashton said, pulling the cockring off of Luke He forced his eyes open, coming almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Calum was groaning at the words coming out of Luke's mouth

"Beg" Michael suddenly ordered, Calum obliged immediately, all his dignity going out the window

"Daddy unhh, fuck me like the little whore I am."

"Who's whore are you" Michael said, fucking into Calum impossibly faster.

He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer so he needed Calum to come.

"Yours and Daddy Ashton's, daddy. Only you two" Calum struggled to get out. Michael then took off the cockring, letting Calum come and pulling out, switching places with Ashton and entering Luke, Ashton doing the same to Calum.

Ashton pushed into Calum, going as fast as he could to bring himself to come as fast as possible.

"You are not to come until I do, understand?" Ashton said through grit teeth

"Yes daddy, I understand" Calum said obediently

"Such a dirty slut" Ashton said, fucking as hard as he could into the boy below him.

Next to them, Michael was going at an achingly slow pace, torturing Luke "You want daddy Michael to go faster?" Michael taunted "Y-yes daddy" Luke struggled to get out

"Beg me for it, dirty whore"

Luke moaned obscenely before speaking "F-faster daddy. M-make me come from your big cock inside of my tight hole"

Michael groaned, beginning to thrust as fast as he could into Luke "G-gonna come daddy" Luke whined, clawing at the sheets

"No you're not, not until I do" Michael ordered He came not too long after that. As soon as he felt Michael's seed fill him up, he stuttered out "D-daddy can I come now?"

"Yes babygirl, you can come now" Luke groaned at the pet name, coming all over his stomach while Calum was still being relentlessly fucked by Ashton.

"Yes daddy, f-faster unf" Calum whined out, holding his load as best he could

Ashton soon came into the boy, Calum letting go straight after.

"Gonna come a third time for daddies?" Ashton asked them

Neither of them wanted to come again, but they were't going to say no and face punishment.

Ashton smirked, telling them to turn over while Michael went to the box, pulling out two buttplugs, one lilac and the other a baby pink. They stuck them into the boys, the purple going into Calum and the pink into Luke.

"Just so daddy's come stays in your holes" Michael informed, both of the boys groaning

"Gonna jerk each other off for daddies?" Ashton asked them. It wasn't really much of a question, more of an order said in a questioning matter.

The boys nodded, Calum going first. He lifted Luke onto his lap, reaching around and gripping the base of his dick, he began to go up and down, flicking his wrist expertly around him. Luke moaned at the feeling, bucking up into Calum's hand and coming almost immediately.

Luke climbed off of Calum's lap, but instead of jerking Calum off, he took all of Calum in his mouth, bobbing his head and gagging every time he hit the back of Luke's throat.

Michael and Ashton groaned at the sight of the two subs getting each other off. It was hot, to put it shortly.

Calum whined loudly, gripping Luke's hair and tugging slightly at the roots. Luke moaned at the pain, causing Calum to involuntarily buck up into Luke's mouth.

Ashton then spoke up, "Gonna take Calum's load down your throat like the dirty whore you are?"

And that's what did it for Calum, throwing his head back and shooting his load down Luke's throat, Luke swallowing every last drop of it.

Luke pulled off of Calum with a pop, sitting back and looking at Michael and Ashton.

The two doms got up, Michael ushering the two off of the bed to change the sheets while Ashton got two got rags to clean the two off.

As soon as Michael had the sheets changed, he gently stripped Luke and Calum from their lingerie, Ashton coming in and cleaning the both of them off.

Luke and Calum thanked them, letting Michael out them into oversized t-shirts and boxers, he and Ashton doing the same before shutting off the light and climbing into bed, cuddling the two boys.

"We hope you learned your lessons, boys. We love you" Ashton said before drifting off to sleep.

"We love you too daddies, Luke said, cuddling into Ashton's chest and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests to my  
> tumblr- snapchat-hood  
> twitter {ifb so you can dm me}- handjobcth  
> instagram- cinnamonhood you can dm me !! i always respond  
> I do all, and I also make sure you read/see/like them.  
> I am always more than happy to re-write something if you didn't like it.


End file.
